NARUHINA WOULD'N'T CHANGE A THING
by NARUHINASASUSAKULOVERS11
Summary: hinata and naruto had a fight


**Hinata pov: I try to tell Naruto how I really feel for him but its like he never hears a word I says, his mind is somewhere no on can reach**

_**girl: its like he never hears a word I say its like his mind is somewhere far away not even the sun could reach I don't know how to even get there my self. he always want to ran out as if he is not good enough.**_

**Naruto pov: y does she always do this I want tell her how I really feel but she rans and hide always in rush. people always in the way. **

**Hinata pov: he doesn't even know what he does to me I just want to pull out my hair. I feel he is not going to care if I tell him the truth. I stand face to face with you I look into your beautiful blue eyes I just cant take the words out.**

**Both: is there a me and you or is it all in my mind. were face to face but never really seeing**

_**boy: she is always too scared of me! she is always in a rash **_

_**girl: he makes me pull my hair out **_

_**boy: and interrupts**_

_**girl: its like he doesn't even care**_

_**boy: me**_

_**girl: you, were face to face but nothing to say**_

_**both: we never see eye to eye**_

**Hinata pov: you're the fire that burns my heart alive and I'm the rain washes all your pain away. Naruto you are driving insane inside my own mind. **

**Naruto pov: you're my rain burning away my fire of pain. driving me insane with those lavender in your eyes.**

**Both: but I cant never stay mad at you for nothing at all, were so much like the planets in the sky more like venues and mars. so much like different stars in the sky in my world. baby I wish I could tell you are my harmony in everything I do and that I wouldn't change**

_**both: were fire and rain, your driving me insane, but I cant stay mad at you for nothing at all. were like venues and mars, were different stars, you're the harmony to ever song I sing and I wouldn't change a thing.**_

**Naruto pov: why are you always trying to save everyone but you never really saving yourself and you are always saving me why wont you let the music play and hope that my feelings will never change. I keep trying to read her mind but its keeps putting up a fight **

**Hinata pov: why do keep looking at me in the eyes are you trying to read my mind why are you, I hope you know its not good to psycho analyze**

**Both: that what my friends say, is there every going to be a us I need to know.**

_**boy: she always tries to save the day, but never really letting the music play, you're my all or nothing at all but my feelings for you will never going to change**_

_**girl: why do you keep trying to read my mind **_

_**boy: I cant stop trying to read her mind , but you always try to put up a fight **_

_**girl: its not good to psycho analyze**_

_**both: well that's what all my friends say **_

_**girl: you**_

_**boy: me**_

**both: looking at each other in the eyes but not really seeing our true feelings. were fire and rain, driving me insane. I cant ever saty mad at you for nothing at all you'll always put a smile on my face, were venues and mars, you're a different stars in my sky. you are my harmony on everything and that I wouldn't change a thing.**

_**both: were face to face, but we cant see eye to eye. fire and rain, driving me insange. but I cant stay mad at you for anything, were venues and marss, different stars you're the harmony of every song I sing and I wouldn't change a thing at all**_

**Naruto pov: when I want to say "yes" she'll say "no" y?**

**Hinata pov: When I want to hold on, hell let go y?**

**Both: were both perfectly, imperfect but I wouldn't change that either no!, were fire and rain, driving me insane. I cant stay mad at you, we're much like venues and mars. different stars in my sky, you are my harmony and soul, I wouldn't change a thing**

_**boy: when I say "yes" she's "no"**_

_**girl: when I hold on, he'll just let go **_

_**both: were perfectly, imperfect but I really wouldn't change a thing NO!**_

_**fire and rain, driving me insane, I just cant stay mad , we're venues **_

_**and mars, different stars, you are my harmony I wouldn't change a thing.**_

**Naruto pov: I walked up to her this time holding her hand not letting go this time looking at her light lavender eyes begging you not to say no again. seeing the tears fall from your eyes when I say your name.**

**Hinata pov: he coming to me this time. oh god I got to leave wait he is hold my hand so I wont run, his ocean blue eyes are looking deeply into mine, seeing he has something to say oh god I cant hold in my tears any more y why is he saying my name like that.**

**Naruto: "Hinata" looking deeply in her eyes. "I need to tell you something that I cant hold in anymore" walking closer to her moving my hand to her cheek.**

**Hinata: my heart wont stop beating out of my chest what does he need to me oh man he walking closer to me.. come on hinata say something.**

"**W-w-what I-I-is I-I-it N-n-naruto?" trying to lookind but his hands wont let me**

**Naruto: she is so cute when she is all red like that and the way she talks when shes all scared. " Hinata…. I don't know how to say this but I hope this wouldn't change a thing"**

**Hinata: "Naruto you don't have to worry about anything changing… but is it" please Naruto say what you got to say**

**Naruto: "Hinata.." my heart keeps beating everytime im close of tell her. "I-I-I L-l-love Y-y-you! I know we cant be together but I hope this would change our friendship cause I know you don't love me but I always loved you."**

**Hinata: H-he loves me haaaaa HINATA TALK BEFORE HE WALKS AWAY FOREVER WITH OUT YOU TELL HIM! moving my hand to his whisker marked cheek looking deeply in his eyes this time **

" **Naruto listen to me I told you before this wouldn't change a thing because I-I-I L-l-love you too and I always did , who said I didn't love you and we would be together Naruto I love you and only you" moving closer to him our faces inch away go hinata you got to this.**

**Naruto: wait I want to kiss her first not the other way around , I moved closer closing the inch we had. and our lips met our heart beats sound as one never letting this go. "I love you hinata"**

**Hinata: wow he kissed me . wow I will carry this moment forever. "I love you naruto."**


End file.
